Inhalation therapy is the art of treating a patient with a breathable gas (such as air, oxygen, oxygen-enriched air) with moisture added thereto. Inhalation therapy devices include gas-bubbler devices and nebulizers for that purpose. The moisture can be provided by bubbling the breathable gas through a body of water or by atomizing or nebulizing water particles and thereafter combining such water particles with the breathable gas. Either method results in humidification of the breathable gas.
It is known to blow mold hermetically sealed liquid containers of the gas-bubbler type, containing aseptic or sterile aqueous liquids, typically sterile water, for use in inhalation therapy. For example, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,155 to Hansen and 4,176,153 to Weiler et al. disclose an apparatus for making such a container. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,713 to Cornett et al.; 3,903,216 ; to Allan et al.; and 4,187,951 to Cambio discloses a container of this general type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,328 to Cambio discloses the method of making the container described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,951 to Cambio.
A gas humidification apparatus provided with a silent safety pressure relief valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,525 to Huggins. A humidifier adapted with a separate audio relief valve of duck bill type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,940 to Sherman.